1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant play enclosures and more particularly pertains to such enclosures which may be termed a "dream gym".
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant playpens is known in the prior art. More specifically, such items heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of confining infants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Usually such playpens are primarily designed to keep an infant confined with minimal entertainment or educational features involved. Examples are contained in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,900,011; 4,837,875; 4,669,138; 4,186,454; 4,008,499; and 3,430,273.
In this respect, the infant dream gym according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an enclosed play area for infants primarily developed for the purpose of helping infants to develop gross motor skills.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved infant enclosure which can be utilized to develop specific skills in the infant. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.